


God of War - Marvel/DC Crossover

by ceo_of_lonely



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Crossover, F/M, Justice League (DCU) as Family, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely
Summary: June 28th, 2024.A portal just opened in the training room in Avengers Tower. A group of unknown heroes stand in front of the Avengers. They call themselves the Justice League. They come in a cry for help.OrDC and Marvel crossover, there seems to be a greater threat than Thanos ever was.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Part 1/ The Justice League

Peter's eyes fluttered open, slowly sitting up and blinking the remaining sleep away. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and poked at Harley's bare chest with the other.

"Hmm?" The blond hummed, turning on his back and burying his face into it, his back rising and falling with a tired sigh.

"C'mon, Harls, we have to train today," Peter groaned, turning and flopping onto Harley, his chest pressed against the taller boy's back.

"We can train tomorrow," Harley murmured, voice barely audible through the pillow. Peter peppered kisses along Harley's shoulder.

"Nuh-uh, Harls," he said, his chin resting on the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Come on, get up or I'll pick you up with my super-strength."

Harley sighed, staying still for a few seconds as if gathering his strength and finally pushing his torso off the bed, pushing Peter off of him. He sat with his feet on the floor and pushed himself up, Peter squirming to his feet not long after.

The two changed into some gym clothes and walked down to the living room.

"Morning, lovebirds," Tony said once they'd entered, not looking up from the newspaper in his hand.

"Morning, Mr. Stark," Peter chirped, chuckling at the sight of Bucky wearing a polka-dot apron and Steve attempting to make pancakes. Harley walked past them, clearly holding back laughter, and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

Peter and Harley walked into the gym, their voices and footsteps echoing in the room. 

"Sparring or obstacle course?" Harley asked, setting their water bottles down on the seats pressed against the wall.

"Uhh... Sparring, I don't wanna get too sweaty at 7 AM," Peter chuckled, hopping in place to start warming up. Harley nodded swiftly in agreement.

* * *

Harley and Peter laid on the cushioned floor, chests heaving with heavy pants.

"Well, on the bright side," Peter said, "we can sleep in tomorrow."

Harley breathed out a tired laugh. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two stayed there for a while, letting their heartbeats slowly descend back to a normal pace. Peter turned his head to the side.

"I'm starving," he said. Harley chuckled at his bluntness.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go eat something."

"I hope Steve doesn't make us try his pancakes," Peter said with a worried smile. Harley grimaced.

"Remember last time?"

"Ooh, the whole wheat pancakes," Peter giggled. "They were so..."

"Stale," Harley said, sticking his tongue out in exaggerated disgust. Peter sat up, still smiling at the memory.

 _God, he never thought he would have a family_.

He got to his feet and hauled Harley up. They dragged their feet to the wide doors of the gym, sipping from their bottles every few seconds as if it would give them energy. They walked to the kitchen where, thankfully, there were no pancakes waiting for them. Instead, perfectly cooked Eggos were sitting on two plates, a container of syrup in between them.

Next to the plates, sat a note. 

_"Pancakes didn't go out as planned."_

Harley held back a sigh of relief. He really needed something other than stale, healthy pancakes right now.

Peter sat down as Harley made two cups of coffee.

"I'm honestly surprised Steve didn't burn these," Harley huffed, eyes gleaming with playfulness as he slid Peter's mug over to him. Peter slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Harley!" He said, unable to hold in the humor in his voice. "He tried his best!"

Harley shrugged in defeat, stirring some sugar into his mug.

* * *

Peter had just finished washing the plates after insisting Harley go take a shower first, when a strange sound came from downstairs. He had to strain his heightened senses to catch onto it. It almost sounded like one of Dr. Strange's portals when they opened but the sound was deeper and more intimidating. Peter was about to slip into the elevator to investigate when Harley appeared behind him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his hair wet and small drops of water clinging onto it. He tilted his head slightly, making one or two drops fall to the floor.

"I just heard something, come on."

The two waited in the elevator as the sounds got louder. They started walking towards the gym but ended up running the last few feet.

"Woah," Peter breathed out as both boys paused at the entrance, staring at the purple portal forming in the middle of the gym floor. The portal widened and stretched horizontally before a man in a black suit jumped out, looking breathless yet unfazed at the fact that he just came out of a portal. He looked around and his hard gaze met Harley's right as two more men jumped out, one dressed mostly in red with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest and the other dressed in a stereotypical superhero suit; a red cape and some sort of "S" on his chest. A woman jumped out behind them, wearing a red, blue and golden metal suit. She held what seemed to be a golden lasso, surrounded by an aura of yellow. Another man in a gold and green suit leaped into view, holding what seemed to be a trident and lastly, a man whose face was mostly robotic and had a metal arm and other patches of silver on his body. 

The man in black spoke up, walking swiftly towards the boys.

"Where is Tony Stark?" His voice was deep and harsh, almost making Harley flinch at his matching glare. The woman stepped beside him, sending him a warning glance.

" _Bruce_ ," she scolded, before turning to look at Peter and Harley kindly. "Sorry about him, we need to talk to Stark."

"Who's asking?" Harley found himself saying, ignoring as Peter elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're the Justice League," the man with the "S" on his chest said. Harley tilted his head.

"The what now?"

"Look," the woman said. "This is really complicated and we promise we'll explain everything later, but can you please take us to Tony Stark?"

Harley exchanged a glance with Peter, their eyes holding a silent conversation.

_Should we trust them?_

_Sure, why not._

Right before Peter was about to speak, the man in red spoke up.

"Uhh, guys? My powers are acting up," he said. He was looking down at his hand that was shaking way faster than a normal human should be able to move. It seemed blurry, and tiny bolts of electricity were wrapping around his fingers and disappearing in an instant.

"Woah, that is awesome, dude!" Peter shrieked, staring with wide eyes. The man smiled.

"Thanks, little man," he chuckled.

"Barry," The man in black -Bruce?- warned. Barry nodded awkwardly.

Peter and Harley took the so-called "Justice League" to the Avengers headquarters where Tony, Nat, Steve, Clint, and Bruce were having a meeting. Thor was in Asgard for a quick visit and couldn't make it. The five stared in confusion and shock when the two teenagers stepped in with a group of unknown superheroes. Peter explained everything as Harley tried to avoid Tony's hard stare.

"The Justice League?" Bruce - _their_ Bruce- said, standing up. "And where did you say you're from again?"

"We're from an alternate dimension," the man in black said. "We need your help."


	2. Part 2/ Darkseid

"Our help? For what?" Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table. "And why should we trust you?"

"Because we're trying to save this Dimension before it's too late," the man in black growled, stepping towards Tony, clearly hoping to intimidate.

"Save this universe from what?"

"Wait," the man with the shaky hand said. "I think we should formally introduce ourselves, then maybe you can trust us." No one objected so he continued. "I'm Barry Allen, also known as the Flash. I'm, uh, really fast."

"I'm Victor Stone, but you can call me Cyborg. I don't really need to explain, do I?" the man with dark and silver skin said with a chuckle, signaling at the half of his face that was constructed of metal.

"I'm Clark Kent, even though my real name is Kal-El and I'm-"

"He's an alien!" Barry exclaimed, a form of childish excitement on his face.

"Woah," Harley and Peter whispered.

"My name is Arthur. Arthur Curry. I'm the king of Atlantis, but you can call me Aquaman," the man with long hair and a braided beard said, his voice deep and serious.

"I'm Diana, Princess of the Amazons, or Wonder Woman," the kind woman said with a nonchalant shrug.

"And I'm Bruce Wayne," the final man said. "I'm Batman."

"What's your superpower?" Peter asked.

"I'm rich," Bruce replied.

Before anyone else could, Bruce -Banner- spoke.

"I'm Bruce Banner, also the Hulk, nice to meet you all."

"I'm Peter Parker. Also Spider-Man," Peter said with a toothy grin. Harley chuckled.

"Natasha Romanoff," Nat said simply, without any further explanation.

"Steve Rogers, Captain America on the battlefield," Steve spoke with a nod towards the Justice League.

"Tony Stark, playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist. But also Iron-Man."

"Clint Barton, call me Hawkeye. Just gimme a bow and arrow and I'm good," Clint said. Barry's face lit up.

"We have an archer on our Earth," he said. Clint looked surprised.

"Harly Keener, Iron-Lad," Harley said at last. "Oh, we also have a God on our side, but he couldn't make it today."

"Alright," Tony said. "Now that we all know each other, what are you hassling us for?"

"There's this guy," Clark started, his voice laced with worry. "He... He isn't a good guy, He's an alien, like I've heard here you've fought against someone called Thanos? Well, imagine him but ten times more powerful. He's immune to almost any attack, and he's got some really dangerous powers. He sees life itself as pure chaos, and his way of bringing order to said chaos is to remove all independent will. He wants the entirety of the multiverse to live, breathe, and die for him."

Harley's blood went cold. They had lost the first fight against Thanos, and now there was some guy even more powerful than him? He was revolted at the thought.

"What's this guy's name?" Bruce asked timidly.

"Darkseid."

* * *

"Alright, so since you guys are gonna be staying here for a while, I might as well show you around," Peter explained before turning and walking towards the guest rooms. The rest followed. "These are the bedrooms, each one has a bathroom and a walk-in closet and there are more than enough for all of you. Of course, if anyone of you want to share, the two-people rooms are at the end of the hall."

Peter led them to the unused playroom. "This can be used as the living room. I was talking to Barry earlier and he told me you guys live together most of the time, so you can do whatever you like. Of course you can come to the Avengers' living room but since we really don't know each other yet, it might be kind of awkward."

He showed them the kitchen and the gym.

"I train with Harley at around seven AM every Sunday and Tuesday and the rest train together on Mondays at 8 AM, so you all can choose when you wanna-"

"Um, excuse me but why are all of you so uncaring?" Bruce interrupted, ignoring as Diana glared and Barry sighed exasperatedly. "This is serious and all of you are treating this like some sort of slumber party."

"Bruce-" Diana started.

"No, no, he's right," Peter said. "But, listen, Mr. Wayne. We're doing this so you guys don't have to look for somewhere to stay the night on an unknown Dimension, and I know you're a billionaire and all but you don't have all of that here. So you either accept this or you can go, we'll meet you whenever we need to and that's it."

Bruce glared at him, his eyes cold and unfaltering. "Fine," he grumbled, much to Barry's excitement.

"Do you guys have a lab here?" Victor asked, the human half of his face seeming hopeful.

"Of course we do. They aren't the biggest but there's one down the hall. The bigger ones are always messy and full of workers," Peter said with a smile. Victor nodded, looking down the hall as if mentally noting the location. "Oh, also," Peter continued. "Tony told me to tell you guys to head down to the meeting room at 6."

Bruce nodded, not keeping his eyes off of Peter as he walked off.

"I am officially terrified of Bruce Wayne," Peter murmured as he collapsed onto the couch next to Harley.

"Yeah?" The blond chuckled.

"100 percent." Peter looked over at Harley. "Wanna nap?"

"Mhm."

* * *

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Steve asked, resting his elbows on the table. The heroes were sitting around a giant meeting table. 

"We were thinking to stay here until tomorrow at most and then leave and go to our dimension," Clark explained. "We would've sent a distress call but we weren't sure you guys had the technology to receive it."

"So you guys aren't staying?" Peter asked timidly, shrinking as the whole table turned to look at him.

"No," Diana replied. "Darkseid is on our Dimension, and bringing him here would only cause unnecessary destruction here." 

Peter nodded, slightly disappointed that his new friends wouldn't be staying for long.

"But we need to hurry," Victor said. "Darkseid is probably destroying an entire city as we speak. He's already got other planets under his control and we don't know where he'll stop."

The group remained silent for a few seconds as if gathering their thoughts. Steve spoke next.

"And what are we supposed to do? What are his powers and how does he fight?"

Diana sighed. "His powers consist of superhuman strength and speed, flight, projection of Omega beams, and energy and mass manipulation."

The room fell silent again. A shocked, worried silence this time.

Right before anyone had the chance to speak, an alarm went off and filled the quiet air. The heroes were immediately on their feet.

"What's that?" Arthur asked. Tony rushed past him into the hall. The group followed nervously.

"A panic alarm, there's something happening downtown," Tony explained, looking at a projection beaming from his watch. He rounded a corner and entered the lab, turning his attention to a computer on his desk.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Harley asked as he stared into the screen. 

On the monitor was live footage of a creature, taller than Thanos, throwing around cars and people in a blur of rage. His skin was tinted grey and his red eyes that seemed to glow were the only specks of color on his body. His arms were pure muscle and they seemed powerful enough to crunch Thanos' skull with a bare hand.

"That's him," Clark said. "That's Darkseid."


	3. 3/ First Fight

"That's Darkseid?" Peter spat out, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Yup, that's him," Barry said. "How did he even get here?"

No one replied. A moment of stunned silence filled the air as the heroes tried to process what was going on.

"That's it," Wayne said, standing up straight. "When we opened the portal back home, the opening at our old base must've opened up as well and Darkseid must've come across it."

"Why are they even connected?" Arthur said.

"Hold up," Tony interrupted. "So, because you forgot to turn off your Bluetooth portal, a murderous alien is now on our planet?"

Wayne didn't reply, he just shared a glare with Tony.

"Kind of," Barry said nervously.

After a few more moments of tense silence, Steve cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright then, everyone suit up."

* * *

Peter landed onto the pavement next to Harley, wearily looking around the destroyed streets.

"He must've moved while we were coming," Clark said, starting to walk down the street. "We should split up."

The group agreed and was soon split up into two groups.

Group 1 consisted of Harley, Peter, Barry, Diana, Arthur, and Nat. Group 2 consisted of the rest.

Diana took the lead, slowly making her way through the destroyed avenue and over flipped cars and fallen lamp posts. Peter walked right behind her, straining his ears to try and listen to anything that could help.

"I'll look around the block," Barry said, catching up to Diana and matching her pace. The woman nodded and Barry was off, bolts of lightning illuminating the narrow street before disappearing. He appeared not a second later at the back of the group. "Nothing," he said.

"That is _so cool_ ," Peter murmured, leaning closer to Harley, who nodded, awestruck.

"Well, then, let's keep going, he does have superspeed after all," Nat said, quickening her pace and walking a bit too close to Diana, who didn't seem to mind. Peter and Barry shared a knowing glance.

The group walked for a few more blocks but couldn't find anything that led to Darkseid. Peter felt a surge of danger burst in the back of his skull right before a flash of grey landed right in front of them, making the concrete around it crack and crumble. Peter's muscles stiffened and his fists subconsciously clenched, even though punches would clearly be useless against the giant alien in front of him.

"Ah, the heroes," Darkseid said, his posture unfazed and calm. "I see you've found some help."

No one replied.

"And who might the new ones be?" He asked, blood eyes glimmering with something Peter couldn't quite pinpoint. Excitement, maybe?

"They call themselves the Avengers," Diana growled, her hand latching onto her lasso which had started to glow. Darkseid nodded slowly, inspecting the unfamiliar heroes.

"The Avengers," he mumbled, as if to himself.

Suddenly, they were fighting. Everything happened so fast. First, Diana had wrapped her lasso around Darkseid's shoulders and had started pulling back with help from Nat. As if by instinct, Peter shot two webs to one of his broad shoulders and pulled as well, quickly receiving help from Arthur. Harley's mask closed around his face and he flew around Darkseid, aiming his palms towards the alien and blasting, making him stumble back. Barry started running in circles around everyone, making some sort of lightning barrier.

"What is he doing?" Peter asked through gritted teeth as his heels scraped against the rough pavement.

"Just watch," Arthur replied, anticipation gleaming in his blue eyes.

Suddenly, Barry stopped, aiming his arms towards Darkseid as he _threw a lightning bolt_ towards the alien.

Darkseid stumbled a bit, before screaming in frustration, yanking Diana's lasso off of him and ripping Peter's web with ease. He turned and his eyes lit up, beams or red fighting against Harley's. Darkseid seemed to be winning because he was pushing Harley back and his beams of red seemed to be absorbing Harley's. Right before they collided against Harley's suit, Barry ran up to him and yanked him down, Darkseid's lasers shooting overhead.

"Thanks, Allen," Harley breathed out, staring at the explosion Darkseid caused behind him.

"Don't mention it."

Diana stood in front of the team, glaring at Darkseid but directing her words to her friends.

"We have to go, we won't win this fight."

* * *

"That lightning throw was so cool," Peter said, shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth. Barry chuckled.

"Thanks," he said. "Your webs are cool, too. What are they made of? They seemed super strong."

Peter placed a hand over his heart in embarrassment. "Uh, right now I'm working on a new formula to make them stronger but the ones I'm currently using are mostly Hexanediamine and Sebacoyl chloride."

"Right! And I imagine there's a ton of pressure in the shooter part, right? To hold in so much web?" Barry asked.

"Exactly, but I have to be really careful with the amount of pressure because they can explode is there's too much."

"You do this all by yourself?" 

"Yup!"

"You are really smart for an 18-year-old," Barry chuckled, turning his attention to the plate sitting on his lap. Peter sank into the couch and stuffed his face to noodles, hoping he wasn't blushing at the praise.

He was starting to like the Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH sorry for the short chapter :(((  
> i'll try to make the next one longer to make up for this :)  
> and sorry if there are any mistakes, i wrote this on my phone and in a hurry

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy I really hope u like this (sorry for the short chapter, they'll be longer in the future!)
> 
> This is gonna be big! aH I'm so excited :D


End file.
